After Ever After High - The Autumn Project 2017
Hello everyone! This time, I'm the one in charge of the project, with Ivypan800's permission of course! It's an honor for me and I hope that everyone enjoys this and have fun. Plot Briar had finally managed to convince Raven to allow her and their friends to go to Raven's home and throw a party there. Raven had been a little reluctant to Briar's request, but after a talk with her father, she decided to accept it. When everyone arrived at Queen's Castle, they were a slightly scared by the look of it. However, Briar, thought that it was great for their Halloween party! She had read about this thing called Halloween in an old book that Melody Piper showed her, and she was immediately enthusiastic about throwing a party in that theme. Once inside the castle, Briar was almost speachless. She was mostly happy that she didn't have to worry about decorating. After a quick tour, Briar turned to Raven, a huge smile on her face. "Thank you for letting us have this party here, Raven! It's perfect!" - Raven smiled awkwardly. "You're welcome, Briar! Just remember everyone, don't...!" - She was cut off by a chorus response. "Don't touch the mirror! We know!" - She giggled. "Yeah, that. Now let me show the only room left." With that, Raven led the group towards the library of the castle. In there, all of the shelves were filled with ancient books. Suddenly, Maddie took one of the books and opened it randomly, smiling widely when she read the title of the page. "Ohhh, Raven, check this out!" - Raven approached her, a little hesitantly. "Maddie, we should leave these books in their place. They were my mom's and...!" - She widened her eyes at the tittle. "See your true self?! What kind of spell is this?!" - She continued to read the page. "It says here that this spell shows how and who you will be in your future, no matter what destiny is written for you!" Most gazed confused at her, before Apple gasped. "It means that it will show you after your ever after, right?" - Raven waved her hand. "Well, yes and no. It will show you your future self based on what choices you've made so far, regardless of what your written destiny is." - Cerise smiled widely. "Whoa, that would be spelltacular! Can we try it, Raven?" - Raven thought for a while, before smiling slightly. "I guess that it won't do any harm." - She grabbed the book and began to recite the spell. "Present and future entwined for ever after, show us our future after ever after!" As her words echoed through the room, a portal appeared near them. Soon, they were all crossing the portal, unaware of what expected them on the other side! What you need to know I know that it's long and I'm sorry. So, your task will be showing at least one of the characters how they look in the future. How you want them to look. You can include children as well. You can draw either digital or traditionally. If you can't draw, a small text is also accepted. If it's a pic, please include it in the gallery bellow; if it's a text, place a link on the comments. Have fun! And if you have any questions, feel free to ask it. Btw, I forgot to mention that you can do more than one entrance. OC's are also accepted! 'Gallery' ' Cerise Hood adult and her daughter.png|Adult Cerise Hood with her daughter Kathy C. Charming Hood - JaneCatt entrance Adult Ebony Swan.png|Adult Ebony Swan, JaneCatt additional entry Dizzie!!!.png|Queen Lizzie Charming and King Daring Charming by Zia Raven and her daughter, autumn project 2017.png|Adult Raven and her daughter - Ivypan800's entry Raven, Dexter and their daughter - autumn project 2017.png|Adult Dexter with Raven and their daughter - Ivypan800's additional entry. ' Category:Projects